Conventionally, there is known a light emitting apparatus that emits light beams having different colors through the use of an LED and a wavelength converting member. For example, as shown in FIG. 12, the light emitting apparatus of this type includes an LED 100 for emitting a blue light beam, a wavelength converting member 20 for wavelength-converting the blue light beam emitted from the LED 100 to a yellow light beam, and a reflector 30 for reflecting a light beam. The yellow light beam generated by the wavelength converting member 20 is mixed with the blue light beam not wavelength-converted by the wavelength converting member 20, consequently becoming a white light beam. The white light beam is projected from the wavelength converting member 20 (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2008-270701, 2009-060094, 2008-218485 and 2008-123969).
In the light emitting apparatus referred to above, the optical path length of the light beams propagating through the wavelength converting member 20 varies depending on the irradiation angle of the light beams emitted from the LED 100. For example, as shown in FIG. 12, the light beam substantially vertically emitted from the LED 100 passes through the wavelength converting member 20 along an optical path length d1. In contrast, the light beam obliquely emitted from the LED 100 passes through the wavelength converting member 20 along an optical path length d2. Since d1 is smaller than d2, the light beam obliquely emitted from the LED 100 is more heavily wavelength-converted than the light beam substantially vertically emitted from the LED 100. Color unevenness is generated with ease because the light beams emitted from the LED 100 are differently wavelength-converted depending on the irradiation angles thereof. Due to the arrangement of the reflector 30 in the side area of the LED 100, it is impossible to irradiate the light beams to the lateral side of the light emitting apparatus.